In a great variety of applications, it is desirable for documents and other substrates to convey digital information.
Printed bar codes are one way of encoding digital data on documents, but bar codes are unsuited for many applications due to aesthetics, etc. Magnetic stripes can be used in some circumstances, but again the stripe is conspicuous, and reading the stripe requires a reader device that is not generally available. Radio frequency ID (RFID) is another technology that is sometimes used, but the cost is prohibitive for most applications, and specialized readers are again required.
For those situations in which the marking needs to be both inconspicuous and low cost, digital watermarking offers a promising alternative. Digital watermarking involves making subtle changes to a substrate's appearance (e.g., by ink speckling, texturing, background printing, or other techniques detailed in the literature)—changes that generally pass unnoticed by human viewers but that can be sensed by optical techniques (e.g., webcams, scanners, digital cameras) and decoded by computer processing of the resulting image data to extract the encoded information. Application Ser. No. 09/503,881 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,914) details illustrative watermark encoding/decoding technology. A great number of other techniques are known to artisans in the field, and can be alternatively used. (The following specification commonly uses the term “watermarking” as shorthand for “digital watermarking.” This steganographic form of digital data encoding is different than the paper watermarks that have, for centuries, been used in certain documents.)
The present assignee has filed many patent applications that have dealt with digital watermarking of paper and other substrates. The present application serves to compile these various works into a consolidated filing.
Application Ser. No. 09/640,806 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,231), with priority back to application Ser. No. 08/215,289, filed Mar. 17, 1994 (through intervening U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,822,436 and 6,111,954) teaches that blank photographic paper and photographic film can be pre-processed—before exposure—to encode digital watermark information. When the paper/film is thereafter developed, the encoded information permeates the exposed image. That application also discusses substrate texturing as a way of effecting digital watermarking.
Application Ser. No. 09/127,502 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,104) teaches how a watermark pattern can be formed in the background of a printed document, such as by speckling small droplets of ink, or printing a mesh or weave of very thin lines. Ink-jet, intaglio, offset litho, letterpress, xerography, and other printing processes can be used. Such printing can be used to impart a tint to paper while simultaneously encoding auxiliary data (the watermark payload). Watermark encoding by texturing, such as by use of embossing pressure rollers or intaglio plates, is also discussed. Such processes can be performed by the end-user of the paper, or earlier, e.g., by a paper manufacturer. Moreover, they can be applied to the base substrate, or to a laminate layer (which may be clear) that is applied to the base substrate. The background patterning can encode both the auxiliary data payload, and calibration/orientation information that helps the decoder determine (and compensate for) rotation or scaling of the scan data prior to decoding. The encoding can extend across the entire document/substrate, or can be restricted to certain areas.
Application Ser. No. 09/562,524 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,912) particularly considers watermarking of laminate layers and synthetic substrates by techniques including opacification, laser ablation and cutting, and gravure printing. This application also considers how a single sheet of blank media can be encoded to convey different watermarks in different regions.
Application Ser. No. 09/562,516 details a variety of techniques for digitally encoding blank media, including printing watermark patterns with inks whose spectral response extends into UV or IR, and printing with combinations of inks. This application also recognizes that the selection of inks can be tailored to the spectra of expected illumination sources.
Application Ser. No. 09/553,112 details how particular line patterns can be designed to encode desired digital watermark information on documents and substrates. According to one method, a watermark tile is first defined—specifying luminance values in different regions. Lines are then formed between different areas in accordance with the values in the watermark tile.
Application Ser. Nos. 09/571,422 and 09/633,587 detail how a printed document, such as a business card, greeting card, product packaging, postal mail, catalog, magazine, credit card, office document, driver's license, book jacket, event ticket, etc., can be encoded with a digital watermark that corresponds to an electronic address. When presented to an imaging system, such as a webcam-equipped computer or other device, the resulting image data is processed to decode the watermark. The device then establishes a link to the electronic address in order to provide the user with additional information or content related to the original document, or to trigger an associated action. (The electronic address can be literally encoded in the watermark. More commonly, however, the watermark encodes an identifier. After detection, the decoding device uses this identifier to access a data structure, such as a remote database, to obtain a corresponding address.) These applications also contemplate that the encoding can be applied to blank media, such as blank magazine paper stock, and blank Post-It brand adhesive note pages. After end use by a consumer, the encoding persists, permitting linking or other watermark-based functionality.
Application Ser. No. 09/631,409 expands on the foregoing—particularly considering systems that link from invoices, bank statements and checks, and other account paperwork to associated on-line resources. By such arrangements, consumers can review billing history, make electronic payments, correspond with the banking or commercial institution, print completed checks, etc.
Application Ser. Nos. 09/498,223 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,350) and 09/433,104 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,615) detail “fragile” digital watermarks, i.e., watermarks that are designed to be lost, or to degrade in a predictable manner, when subject to certain forms of processing (e.g., scanning and printing, or photocopying). A watermark may be made fragile in numerous ways. One form of fragility relies on low watermark amplitude. That is, the strength of the watermark is only marginally above the minimum needed for detection. If any significant fraction of the signal is lost, as typically occurs in photocopying operations, the watermark becomes unreadable. Another form of fragility relies on the watermark's frequency spectrum. High frequencies are typically attenuated in the various sampling operations associated with digital scanning and printing. Even a high amplitude watermark signal can be significantly impaired, and rendered unreadable, by such photocopying operations. Fragile watermarks can be combined with more traditional, “robust” watermarks within a single document. The former serves to authenticate the document as an original. The latter serves to tag the document with a persistent set of auxiliary data (which can be used for any of the purposes for which watermarks are used).
Application Ser. No. 09/689,289 details particular applications of document watermarking in fields relating to stationary, postal mail and postage. Exemplary applications include document serialization, authentication, copy-control, envelope franking, internet linking, encoding of delivery address information, etc. Again, watermarking of blank printing stock is contemplated. Large lots of documents can be watermarked with the same data payload, or each sheet can convey a unique watermark payload. Corporate stationary can be marked with a fragile watermark to permit a genuine document to be distinguished from a photocopy or other reproduction.
Application Ser. No. 09/619,264 details that printers (including fax machines, photocopiers, etc.) can include optical sensors and decode watermark information from blank paper stock. This watermark can signal to the printer the particular type of paper about to be printed (e.g., glossy photo stock, corporate letterhead, etc.). The printer can then tailor its printing attributes in accordance with the particular paper being printed. The substrate watermark can be implemented using a variety of techniques, including clear inking.
Application Ser. No. 09/629,401 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,770) details how office documents, such as printed spreadsheets, can include a background (or other) watermark pattern. When presented to a webcam, or other such device, an associated computer can decode the watermark and, from this information, identify where the document is stored. The document can then be loaded from such storage, and a corresponding program launched to permit on-screen review or editing. Meta-data associated with the document can also be recalled by reference to the watermark. The encoding of the watermark in the printed output can be effected transparently to the user, such as by the application program (Excel), by printer driver software, or by the printer itself.
Application Ser. No. 09/803,167, filed Mar. 9, 2001 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,442) details how a substrate can be treated so that, when printed with unwatermarked text or imagery, the resulting document will be watermarked. This can be done, e.g., by locally tailoring the ink absorption attributes of different regions on the page, such as by a finely patterned waxy coating.